the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Reversal of the Heart Energy Adventure
''Reversal of the Heart Energy Adventure ''is a film/dark ride located at Beastly Kingdom at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. The Ride is similar to and a tribute to Ellen's Energy Adventure. placed in the Glowerhaven side of the park. Summary Taking place after the first film, When Kyra falls asleep watching TV, she suddenly has a nightmare about energy. Now go on an adventure as Eric teaches Kyra and Hopgoblin about the importance of Energy. This ride is a film/dark ride hybrid! Cast Kyra (Jodi Benson) Eric (Scott Weinger) Hopgoblin (Jeff Bennett) Judy Peterson (Allison Janney) Wizard Wranch (Mark Hamill) Alex Tribek (Himself) Frank Welker (Dinosaurs in diorama) Exterior Is the Dragon Princess statue on the front of the theater, with Eric on her back and Hopgoblin in his hate. Also a sign on the back has the logo for the ride. Pre-Show You will see the beginning of the show with 5 projection screens showing a 6min film where Kyra tells the audience how the nightmare happened and how she teams up with Eric in the dream as she finds the importance of energy. Theater 1 Where the audience then sits at the theater 6 vehicles seating up to 120 people. When the light dims, the turntable turns 120 degrees to face 3 giant projection screens to watch a 7min film with a montage of the Big Bang, followed by Kyra and Eric walking though a Prehistoric jungle, Eric tells Kyra about how the prehistoric times were the beginning of fossil fuels. The Ride After the 12min film, the turntable once again rotates 50 degrees where the vehicles slowly exit the theater and enter the dinosaur diorama. the vehicles begin to form a straight train like line as the train moves around the diorama, we see Kyra (dragon) holding a stick and fending off a snake-like dinosaur, the vehicles enter a volcano, where the vehicles go into a dark tunnel with riders facing a spinning fog vortex as they enter the second theater. Theater 2 the vehicles splits into 3 groups of 2 (theater formation), they listen to audio about the extinction of the dinosaur and how mammals took over the earth. After the audio, the turntable turns 50 degrees to face 3 large screens where a 17min film played about Eric telling and showing Kyra and Hopgoblin about all types of Energy. After the Energy Adventure, Kyra finds herself in the game show again. as the second round begins, Kyra suddenly answers all the questions, beating Judy. As the final round begins, the screens rise and vehicles enter the first theater again. Theater 1/5 We then stop and turn 50 degrees to the right and face a TV-like projection screen as Judy incorrectly answers the qeustions, causing her to lose all her money won in the game. Kyra gets the answer right and wins the game. She then "turns off" the dream and tells the audience how she now knows all the things about Energy. When she leaves the screen, a T-Rex suddenly roars at guests, giving them a final scare Before exiting the ride. Quotes * TBA. Trivia * TBA. Gallery TBA we need images.